Giving It All Away
by Stephan1013
Summary: Lu's life is at a tragic downfall. She has no control over her actions. Now what happens,when she gets drastic news from Marc, and her past comes to haunt her, will Lu be able to handle it? CHAP 2! UPDATE!Read&Review plz
1. The Bad Day

**Chapter 1-The Bad Day**

Lu walked into the hospital, about 20 minutes late. She came in with her work cloths on. She headed to the front desk seeing that Lana was already there. She walked up to the desk as she struggled to get her hair in a pony tail.

She grunted as she struggled to talk "Lana? Do I have any patients already waiting for me?"

Lana looked up, "well at least you showed up, I was worried about you, are you ok?"

Lu, still struggling with her hair, just stopped and started to rant, "ok, Lana, I don't need your sympathy right now, ok? I am on a tight schedule, I am 20 minutes late, what do you want me to do Lana? Now I ask again, are any of my patients here?" She leaned on the desk.

Lana, struggling not to respond, handed her a clipboard. "fine, Lu. I'm sorry"

"Yea, ok." she turned and looked at the waiting room. "Hillary Marshall?" she looked back at Lana "Lana? Who is this? She's not my patient."

Lana, took her pink pen, and tapped the top of the clipboard "Read the top, she's new."

"Well I have to treat my other patients why-"

Lana interrupted her, "Lu, she's got leukemia. She's been to 7 doctors, and they deny it. She says, that she knows she has it, but no one will believe her."

Lu, sighed, "She's basing this all on a fact that she 'thinks' she has leukemia? Well I have other patients, tell her I'll see her when I can."

Lana pointed behind Lu, Lu turned, and saw the woman. "Oh, hi, im Lu Delgado, is there any way possible, you can wait, I need to see a few patients first, then I'll see you, and we can get everything straight ok?"

"Oh, ok that's fine." she started walking back to her chair.

"Lu, are you sure you should have done that?" Lana said while resting her chin on her knuckles.

"Lana, I'll see her as soon as possible ok? I know she'll be-"

People started screaming, Lu turned to see the girl lying on the floor shaking. Lu ran up to the girl.

"Lana! Call E.R. we coming in, she's having a seizure."

Lana got on the phone and dialed the E.R. number, after that, she rushed over to help Lu. "but shouldn't we take her up-stairs or something Lu?"

Lu, sighed, "No, we can't at least not now, because if I think she's right, she may just have leukemia."

"but Lu, when has leukemia cause seizures?"

"I don't know, but I wanna get her somewhere fast, because she may not have much time."

Suddenly, out from the corner, a few men, with a board, erupted, Lu got out of the way and let them get her on the board, from there they rushed to the E.R. The swung from the doors, corrupting the silent.

"24, White Female, mild caution, she's having a seizure." they took the girl to stall one. "on my count, one..two..and" they shifted the girl over to the table next to her. "ok im ganna need an I.V. started 25 milligrams of saline water. She's dehydrated. Then call upstairs because im ganna need a tox screen, and a CT ASAP."

Kayla rushed to help Lu, she took the needle and placed it into the hand, she then took out the needle and put in the supporter, and let the nurse put the girl on the saline water. Kayla, went to Lu's other side to help her. "Ok Lu, I have one question, why are you making a big deal out of this? I mean I know you're the expert but, it's just a seizure."

Lu looked at Kayla, grabbed her by the arm, and walked a few feet away from the table. "Look, this woman, came into the hospital, coming to me, because she thought she had leukemia. But the thing is, leukemia, doesn't take affects like this often."

"so what are you saying Lu? Is it something bigger then leukemia?"

"Well it has to be, have you ever seen a woman like this before?" Lu asked while heading back to the table.

"Well, I've only been here for a year Lu, I haven't seen every case." Kayla, fallowed her.

Suddenly, the E.R. doors open again, they brought in a little girl, running on oxygen. The man shouted out "9 year old, female, got hit by a car, head conditions semi-mild. Lost of blood from the knee, arm, and neck."

Lu looked towards the kid. "oh no, Katie. DID YOU CONTACT THE MOTHER?" Lu put a new pair of gloves on, "can you take care of her Kayla?" Kayla nodded and Lu went to stall 4.

"no we couldn't get a hold of anyone. Apparently, this man called us." the man, pointed to a guy in a long coat, he looked scared.

Lu, looked at the man, then looked back to the girl, she took her mini-flashlight to check her eyes, "eyes are normal.." she looked up to the screen, "blood pressure if fine." she sighed "what the hell, how can she have lost all this blood? Ok you know what, get her upstairs NOW! I need a CT, and I need a blood count. To see if she's lost a lot of blood." Lu walked up to the man.

"but Lu can't you tell how much blood she's lost just by looking at her?"

Lu sighed, "please just do it ok?"

A group of nurses, took the girl upstairs.

The man stared blankly at the little girl.

"Hi, im Lu Delgado. And you would be?" Lu's head tilted to left.

The man exhaled heavily. "uh, I would be the one who ran her over." the man rubbed his upper lip.

"you? Well I thank you for calling her in but what happened-"

Lu got interrupted by Kayla, "LU! SHE'S FLATLINE!"

"what? She was just fine!" Lu was about to leave the man, but she stopped, "uh would you please go wait outside, I'll be with you as soon as I can. Ok thank you." she left the man standing, when she got to the table, the paddles were all ready to go. "Charge to 100!"

"Charged" said a female nurse.

"CLEAR!" Lu pressed the paddles against the woman's pale white skin.

"we got nothing Lu" Kayla said.

"Charge to 200" Lu said

"Charged" the female nurse said.

"CLEAR!" Lu shouted again, and pressed the paddles against the woman again.

"Lu, she's still flat line…" Kayla said.

"Ok, 300!" Lu screamed _let this be it! Common!_

"Charged" the female nurse gave the O.K.

"CLEAR!" Lu shouted and did it one more time.

"we got a heartbeat, 20, 50, 78, 90, 100, 120" said a male nurse.

Lu sighed and wiped her forehead off. She looked a Kayla, who seemed almost white herself. "Kayla, are you ok?"

"Lu, I was scared, I didn't want to see her die, I haven't had anyone die yet." Kayla sighed and rested her chin on her neck.

"Kayla, she's fine now, just keep a close eye on her. And go with her upstairs. I have to go talk to that man." Lu looked up, and took of her gloves, she threw them into the garbage, and walked into the waiting room. She spotted the man, she walked to him and sat down. "ok now will you tell me what happen?"

The man sighed, "well, I was driving, home from work, and I don't usually drive very fast, but my eyes were hurting me, and I wanted to get home and sleep. So there I was rushing, and I turned the corner, and out of no where that little girl ran right in front of the car. I tried to stop but it was to late.." he paused, "I hit her…" his eyes, filled up with tears, "oh I'll pay for anything, I just hope that she'll be ok!"

"well, im ganna make sure she does stay stable, but you, im ganna need you to come sit at my part of the hospital until someone can reach that girl's mother ok?"

The man nodded he stood up, waiting for Lu, to lead him.

Lu stood up and sighed, "fallow me" she walked out of the E.R. and through some doors, they in the RWHC. Lu, led him to the front, and showed the man a spot to sit, and turned to Lana, "hey Lana, make sure, this guy is ok, he's ganna be here a while."

Lana nodded, "hey Lu, Mark is on the phone, it sounds important. Line 4."

Lu, rushed into her office, and sat in her chair, she pressed the button that stated **Line 4**. "look Mark, whatever it is, it's ganna have to wait, because im running late."

"_Mom, I have some news."_

Lu sighed, and leaned toward her desk. "Mark, you're not a father are you?"

"_no mom!"_

Lu sighed, and rested in her chair, "ok then what is it?"

"_Ok, well, um, I went to the doctors the other day, to get a chest X-Ray because my chest has been hurting for a while, well the doctor called me back with the results."_

"and…" Lu said impatiently.

"_mom, I have lung cancer."_

Lu's mouth fell open, she felt tears roll down her eyes. She couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that her only son, the one she's raise since forever, had lung cancer. She just wanted to scream at him, and ask him what he's done, but she was hurt so much, that she was afraid if she would have talked, she would have just cried instead. So she said nothing, and stared blankly up to the wall.

"_Mom?…Mom?"_


	2. Hello's and Goodbye's

**Chapter 2: Welcome Miguel/Lana's Goodbye**

Lu sat in her chair crying her eye's out, "no, god no, let this be a dream." She slowly got up and walked to the door, she opened it very slowly, she had become weak and fragile. She actually wanted it to be a dream or a nightmare, she didn't care she just didn't want it to be real at all. She felt sick, her skin was clammy, and she could feel that her skin was white as a ghost.

"Hey Lu, Mrs. Hammock is here," said Lana looking down at a book she had on her desk. She looked up with a big smile, "so what did Mark want?" then Lana's smile faded, "Lu? What's wrong?"

"Lana, could you-" Lu fainted, she had fallen to the ground. She could have made herself get up, she had the strength. _no, stay down, I don't want to get back up, I don't want to wake up…. _She laid there fainted, but heard everything that was going on.

_"oh my god Lu! LU! PETER!" _Feet clattered around her, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_"Lana! What happened!" _She heard footsteps again, coming from a distance, then right next to her.

_"I-I don't know, she came out of her office! And she just went down."_

_"Lana go call the E.R."_

_"right"_

_"Lu!" _she heard Peter's voice in an echo.

Lu started to dose off. She fluttered her eyes open, seeing people above her. She was moving, she tried to talk, but her throat was so dry she just gave up and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Lu? It's me Kayla? Can you hear me?" (pause) "She's still out, she's been out for a week now! I've never seen something like this before."_

_"well is there anything else you can do Kayla?"_

_"Lana, we've tried everything.."_

Lu slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed her head, "did you do a CT?"

"well of course Lu, so yea Lana I-" Kayla looked at Lu, "Oh my gosh LU! Your awake!"

"god kid, you were really starting to scare me:" said Lana leaning on her left side.

"yea, well I guess I live for that huh?" Lu said, while starting to laugh.

"Lu-" Kayla said

The three of them started to laugh together, it was such a serious moment, and all they could do was laugh.

The laugh started to fade, as the three of them exchanged glares with each other. Lu moved her head so much she got dizzy. She held her head to the palm of her hand and just closed her eyes for a brief moment. She slowly brought her head back up, and saw that Kayla and Lana were crying.

"What's wrong?" said Lu.

"Uh, Lu now that your awake there's some bad news." Kayla said practically pausing between every word.

Lu's eye's widened from hearing those words, "oh my god, is it Mark?"

Kayla and Lana stared at each other with confused expressions on their faces. They stood like that for about a minute. Then Kayla cleared her throat and turned back to Lu.

"Um no, the baby Lu, the stress that you had caused something happen to the baby." Kayla looked away trying to hide tears, but Lu knew she wanted to cry. "Um, the baby has received damage from your stress. It was almost critical, if I was at least one percent worse then it was, then your baby would have died.

But im trying to find out what's exactly happened to the baby. You never know Lu-" Kayla placed her left hand on the one laying down on the bed close to her. She patted it as if she we petting a dog or cat; gentle yet rough at the same time. "-It could be nothing."

Lu looked up to Kayla, she snatched her hand away, Kayla was startled. "Nothing? 'It could be nothing' ya better be damn right!" Lu's head began to pound. "Leave me alone."

Kayla nodded her head, then nodded Lana goodbye, and then she left. As Kayla walked out she wiped tears from her eyes, then looked into the window. "Im ganna find out what's wrong with your baby Lu and you…" She trailed off into the busy hall of nurses.

Lana sat down in the chair by Lu's bed, and held her hand, she started to sing as Lu dosed off. "Lord heal the womb, help this past. Let the baby heal. Don't let this life go by. Who knows if it's all that real." Lana stopped, she couldn't feel the words. She didn't think they blended together right, so she thought she was wasting her breath. So she hummed a peaceful lullaby that her mother sang to her whenever she was in despair. "Lu…I don't know what's going on in that head of yours. But, I need you to help your baby, any way possible." Lana stared again. "Lu come on, give yourself a break don't do this to yourself."

Lana got up from the chair, and headed to the door, she thought maybe she'd say something now, instead of if she were awake. So she spoke as if Lu were really awake. "So, uh Lu…I have to go to L.A. to take care of my sister. I sister that I just found. But, the thing is, I'll be moving there permanently. One reason is this new boss Mrs. Helen wants to let me go…just thought I'd let you know. I'll be leaving in about week" Lana swung her arms back and forth on her sides, then folded her hands. She slowly approached the door, and looked back. She gave Lu one last goodbye. Who knew when she'd wake up again.

* * *

A man, walked into the RWHC with a briefcase, and had a tired look on his face, about 5'3" short, blondish-brown hair, green eyes, and slightly built. He walked to the desk where Lana was sitting there typing on the computer. The man stood there for about a minute until Lana recognized the man's presence.

She took her glasses off, "oh, im sorry, welcome to the RWHC, do you need something?" She took a glance to the waiting room.

"Uh yea I'm here because my cousin's friend Lana Hawkins called me about a job here." He leaned on the counter of the desk revealing a gold watch. It had diamonds perfectly placed around the edge of the watch.

Lana shot up from her seat, "oh! So your him, man for someone's who bisexual you sure look pretty straight." She laughed as she came around from the back. "Hello, I am Lana." She held her hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, hello…" he took her hand and kissed it.

Lana was taken aback of the kiss, "wow, you guys aren't so bad."

"uh, thanks, I think…" he fixed his tie, "I am Miguel." He smiled, revealing a perfect smile.

"Oh, I know who you are, trust me." Lana laughed again.

"Are you ok?" his expression showed concern.

She stopped laughing, and turned to him, "yea why?" She walked back around the desk and sat back down.

"Oh, I don't know, you seem a little nervous." He looked around, exploring the environment. He looked into Lu's office windows. "nice office.."

"I'm fine, and yes it is nice that's Lu Delgado's. She's one of the doctors that work here." She got up and got coffee. "coffee?"

"uh, no thanks, don't drink coffee unless I absolutely have to." He went behind the desk.

"That'll change soon." She poured the coffee.

"So, is this the job you asked me if I wanted?" He nosed around the desk.

"uh, huh why do you ask?" Lana walked back to her desk.

"oh no reason" he turned around, being startled by Lana, he didn't see her walk back.

"Hey Lana, where's Lu?" Said Jonas walking into the waiting room.

Miguel turned around seeing Jonas. He growled quietly and saw Lana look at him with a smirk. He returned it was a smirk of his own.

"Uh, hi who are you?" Jonas asked Miguel with his hand held out.

Miguel took his hand as he smiled.

"Uh, this is my 'helper' I hired him, for when I leave." she patted Miguel on the back.

"Oh, have you told Lu yet?" Jonas said while observing Miguel.

"Uh, nope, not yet, well in a way I did, cause I said it when she was asleep."

"Oh, ok well im ganna go find her, goodbye." he waved Lana and Miguel goodbye.

"Oh my god who was that?" He said still maintaining his masculine 'straight' voice. He smiled in a cutesy way.

"THAT, my friend" Lana pointed to the direction he left. "Is taken, by Lu, did you notice the ring?"

"He wasn't wearing one, I know that, cause whenever I look at guys I look to see if there's a ring, and he wasn't wearing one."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Hm, well if you DO take this job, you'll start in about a week, but I want you here starting tomorrow to see how things go." Lana nodded with agreement to her words.

"Ya, I'll take this job. Hey if I get to see him, hell yes this job is mine." He grinned.

"OK, GOOD!" she shook his hand, "see you tomorrow, 7am sharp." Lana walked away leaving him with his jaw dropped. "I guess he ain't used to being up so early…" she said out loud to herself.

* * *

It was a week later. Lana was leaving, she had came to the RHWC to say her goodbye's. She said goodbye to Kayla, Peter, Miguel, Jonas, and Lu. She hugged Lu for about what seemed forever.

Tears slowly fell to Lu's face. It was as if you were watching it in slow motion, but you weren't. It was real. I was like every tear counted. As if it was pain from her heart dripping out her eyes.

"Lu," said Lana, you could hear the pain in her voice.

Lu let go of Lana, holding her shoulders. "Lana, don't go, please."

Lana sighed, "I wish I didn't have to. But I do. I have to go help my sister. Who in fact I just found."

"Screw her-" she said while showing pissed off body language.

"Lu…"

"NO! Why the hell do you have to go help someone who's never made contact with you? Why did you have to find her? WHY! Why do YOU have to leave, instead of her coming here? Why did Mrs. Helen ask you to leave? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?" She began to sob.

Lana took her into her arms, cradling her head. "Sh…"

"I'm sorry Lana but I-"

Lana let go of Lu and looked her straight in the eye, "Girl! don't you dare be sorry. Your in pain cause I'm leaving. That shows that you care. That you love me Lu." She gave a big smile.

Lu forced herself to smile back. "So what now Lana?"

Lana sighed, "Well, I go take care of my sister. Come back one day, see things how they will be, and that's that." Lana took Lu's hands, and held them in hers.

"Bye Lana…remember you always have a family here." Lu said releasing her hands.

Lana sniffled, she looked around. Touched the desk. Looked at the group of people. She pointed at Miguel. "You, take care of my family, or else!" She clicked her tongue.

"You got it!" He smiled, "no _problemo_" He waved, "You know for someone I just met you are a fine person Lana," his smile faded. "Come back soon." He wiped a tear falling down his face. He again smiled at Lana.

Lana again took one last look at the RWHC. She breathed; making sure she'd remember it. She again looked at the group of people. _Kayla, Peter, Miguel, Jonas and Lu…I'll love you guys forever. _She said to herself. She waved goodbye and headed towards the door. She looked back once more. _Yea, they're still waiting…god those are great people. _She sniffled, and opened the door with hesitation.

* * *

About 4 days later, things returned back to normal, well as normal as it could be. Lu, tried to work with Miguel. But certain things annoyed her about him. Lu rushed through a stack of papers on her desk. She groaned and went to the front desk.

"Miguel, what is this?" She held papers in her hands.

"Oh, that's a form for a patient. She'll be new, or IS new."

Lu, was getting sick of him, he'd forgotten to write down about 5 calls, he's handwriting was sloppy, and he couldn't use grammar if it was stuck to his mouth. "YOU KNOW WHAT! That's it, I can't take it anymore! Miguel you're a nice person…really. But, your really not the secretary type. I'm sorry, but if you don't straighten up soon, you're gone." Lu walked away leaving Miguel standing up with his jaw dropped.

Lu was walking in the hall when she heard a voice. It was the voice of Mrs. Helen; then one who wanted to fire Lana.

Lu turned around facing her. "Yes?"

"Dr. Delgado, what is the meaning of this?" She held a paper in her hand, it was a letter. "Dear Mrs. Helen, I would like to inform you of Dr. Delgado's behavior over my last visit. She was very rude, obnoxious, and self-absorbed!" She swung her arms up and down. "What the hell is going on!"

"What, I have no clue what the person is talking about."

"Yea, well tell that to a judge! She's suing the hospital! You're ganna be the victim here."

"WHAT!"

"Did I not make myself clear? You know I _really _wish I knew what was going on in your head. You've been off lately, but I never thought you would go this-" she banged the paper with her hand, "far! What is going on!"

"I swear! That person is making it up!"

"Right Dr. Delgado, sure…you need to straighten up you act."

"What!" tears were forming, she couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"YES YOU HEARD ME!" She leaned on her hips, "straighten up your act or else you're gone!" she walked away leaving Lu in tears.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Watch me..." Mrs. Helen said looking back at Lu.

Lu walked back to the RWHC part of the Hospital, her eyes hurting like hell from the crying. She walked up to the desk sniffling.

"Whoa, what's wrong Lu?" Said Miguel looking up at her from a book.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so rude."

"No, it's ok you're right, I'm not that good at this. My brain was so used to having Lana tell me what to do…now that she's not here, im kind of lost. But I'll figure it out, I promise Lu."

Lu pointed at him, "I'm ganna hold that against you…"

The phone rang. Miguel picked it up, "RWHC, this is Miguel speaking how can I help you?" the was a long pause, he looked up at Lu, "Lu it's for you…your son Marc." He handed her the phone.

Lu snatched the phone without thinking. "Marc?"

_"Hey mom, well I got the results..."_

"and…" She was waiting for him to say the answer but he was taking forever.

_"It's worse then they thought, I only have about 3 more months…it's bad mom."_

Lu covered her mouth. Tears bursting from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "NO!" Sobbed out loud, everyone looked at her, but she didn't care. She slowly slid to the floor. "no…"


End file.
